


High School Reunion

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School Reunions, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, old high school crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N goes back to their hometown for a class reunion, seeing all the faces they once knew, then seeing their old crush, this was gonna be an interesting night.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 33





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Coffee shops… They were your favorite place to be when you wanted to take some time to yourself and finish a good book, staring out the window as the snow piled up outside, even though you hated the damn stuff, you could appreciate it’s aesthetic side, it really did look beautiful out there, although you dreaded driving in it to go back to your hotel room for the night, you were only in your hometown again to go to your class reunion, it had been nearly 15 years since you’ve seen most of them face-to-face, some of them being on your facebook, but otherwise there was no interaction, you wondered how most of them were doing… Especially Lena, she was your high school sweetheart, she was everything you weren’t, but she was nice to you while others weren’t, you dealt with your fair share of bullies growing up, but you couldn’t complain, you enjoyed your time in high school, you made good friends, played sports, even joined the anime club.

Coming back here was a weird thing, you hadn’t been back here since before your parents moved to a different state, there being no reason for you to have come back, but it was interesting to see how the small town had grown so much “Y/N?” You heard someone ask, pulling you out of your thoughts and turning your head toward the voice, your eyes widening slightly when you saw your high school best friend, Emily, standing there, her son standing beside her and looking a bit awkward, which made sense, you were a stranger to him “Emily?” You asked, smiling as you set your warm mug down and stood up, pulling her into a hug “It’s been so long! You look good!” You said, pulling back and looking at her before offering her son a small smile and a wave which he returned “So do you! This is my son, Wyatt, Wyatt this is Y/N, they were my best friend back in high school” she introduced, looking between the two of you before you gestured for them to take a seat.

“So, how have you been? What’s new?” Emily asked, helping Wyatt out of his heavy coat when he climbed into the booth beside her “Well, I have my own business now in Seattle, I’m planning to move on and expand it somewhere else, I just haven’t decided where yet” you said, pulling up your website and showing it to her “Wow, I knew you could make it” she said, smiling as she scrolled through the site, this business having been something you’d been wanting to do since high school “Thank you… How about you? How are things?” You asked, taking your phone back when she handed it to you, the two of you catching up and it being like nothing ever happened between you two, no long period of not talking, just two best friends catching back up.

Later that night, you had told Emily that you would meet her at the school, you got back to your hotel room and sighed as you slumped down in the chair by the table, you wondered how tonight would go, how much everyone had changed… If you would see her, getting lost in your thoughts until your phone pinged, it being Emily reminding you to not be late and you couldn’t help but smile as you replied back to her, pushing yourself out of the chair before you got changed into your outfit of choice, it just being some nice black pants, with shiny black shoes, a nice button-up, and a tie, making sure the rest of yourself looked good before you grabbed you things and headed out.

The snow had turned to mush and ice by the time you got to the school, carefully getting out of your car, you made your way towards the entrance, almost making it without incident until you stepped on a patch of ice and lost balance, bracing yourself to hit the ground when you felt arms wrapped around you, small but strong, opening your eyes, you looked behind you and saw Lena there with a small smile on her face “You okay?” She asked, chuckling some as she helped you stand up and you felt your face burning at her adorable laugh “I’m fine, seems the ice had it out for me though… You look amazing, Lena” you said, looking at her and seeing her wearing a gorgeous black dress with heels that could stab someone’s eyes out if she wanted to, her long, black hair pinned back in a waterfall braid down her back and black lipstick with some eyeshadow that made her green eyes pop.

“Thank you, you look great yourself, Y/N” she said, smiling at you and you couldn’t stop the surprise that appeared on your face when she said your name “Wait, you remember me?” You asked, rubbing the back of your neck anxiously and laughing nervously as she nodded “Of course I do, we worked on all the science projects together” she chuckled, you smiling as you remembered all the times she came by to work on the project since you guys always seemed to get paired “Right, we did, didn’t we” you chuckled, smiling at the memories before you realized that she was shivering “We should-we should get inside” you said, offering your arm to her without thinking and her taking it with a smile before you both headed inside.

Once inside, you brushed some snow out of your hair and smiled at her “Hopefully I’ll see you again tonight?” You asked, looking at her as she dusted some snow off her dress “Of course, can’t wait” she said, giving you a smile before she headed inside, you watching as she walked away before you took a deep breath and headed in yourself, the music loud like you were at one of the dances and the lights flashing throughout the gymnasium, looking around you saw a few familiar faces, but everyone had changed… Well, except Rodger, he still seemed to be the cocky airhead he was in high school, seeing him already surrounded by people, probably boasting about some sport thing that he did or something.

After a few moments of walking around, you spotted a few of your old friends with Emily, so you approached them “Hey guys, long time no see” you said, shaking their hands and even roughly remembering the handshake that you and Sam made “Y/N! How are you?” Jess asked, smiling at you as you shoved your hands in your pockets “I’m good, how are you all?” You asked, smiling as you guys seemed to fall back into the friendship you guys had years ago.

“So, I saw you walk in with Lena” Sam said as the two of you made your way to the snack table “Yeah, I nearly faceplanted outside, but she caught me before I could” you said, raising an eyebrow at the hum that Sam gave in return “What?” You asked, looking at them and watching as they shoved a cracker and cheese in their mouth “Oh nothing” they said, giving you a look that you couldn’t read until you heard a slow song come on and Sam groaned “Guess I owe Jess that dance” they said, sighing before they looked at you and nudged you “Looks like you’re getting one too” they said, giving you a wink before they headed off to find Jess, leaving you confused until you felt someone tap your shoulder.

When you turned around, you saw Lena standing there “Would you like to dance with me?” She asked, giving you a small smile and you couldn’t help but smile back and nod giddily, letting her lead you out to the dancefloor after you set your empty plate down before she turned towards you and wrapped her arms around your neck and yours wrapped around her waist “I heard you run a company now” she said, looking at you and you nodded “Yeah, in Seattle… I’m looking for new places to go with it” you said, trying not to stutter as you tried to respectfully keep your distance from her, but she just tugged you closer “Well, I could help with that… We should get dinner after this, catch up” she suggested, looking at you and you nodded “Dinner, yes… Dinner would be nice” you stuttered, biting your lip and mentally scolding yourself as she chuckled “You’re cute when you stutter” she said, giving you a smile. The two of you dancing and sticking close to one another the rest of the night, not that you were complaining.


End file.
